


Night's comfort

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Even the Doctor has nightmares





	Night's comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially hooked on this show...   
> :-)

“ No! ”   
A flash of light and she disappeared leaving only ashes behind.  
The air shifted and he found himself running away. His hand held another hand in a fierce grip before it got snatched away by the shadows chasing them.  
Thunder...  
She was hanging on the edge a giant pit underneath her..  
“ Rose! Hold on Rose...I'm coming..”  
“ Doctor! ”  
And she fell into the darkness never to be seen again.   
Blood  
Too much blood  
He pressed on the wound with shaky hands hearts thrumming with panic for the first time... nothing scared him as much as the possibility of losing her.  
“ Doctor...”  
Surprisingly she wasn't scared, her eyes were full of trust as she grabbed his hand.  
“ Hold on...I'll fix this...I'll...”  
But he got nothing around him...all he could do was summon the Tardis...still...  
A tired chuckle broke him out of his thoughts. Rose was giving him a knowing look before she said.   
“ You're not a doctor, doctor. ”  
“ I'm the doctor...”  
“ It's okay doctor...it's going to be alright...glad I can see you...for one last time...”  
He could feel his eyes stinging as hopelessness took over him.   
“ Don't say that...Rose...don't...”  
“ Take care of yourself...my...doctor ”  
“ Rose... hold on a bit longer...for me ”  
“ Love...you..”  
And with a last smile her eyes closed,  her body relaxed in his arms as her hand dropped on the floor.  
“ Rose! ”

A sharp inhale and he opened his eyes to see that he was in his bed in the Tardis.   
He barely held his panic back...his head still trapped in the nightmare. Before he could do something he felt a touch on his shoulder and a voice whispered   
“ Doctor...it's just a dream.”  
Immediately he turned his head and saw her sitting next to him looking like an angel.  
“ Rose...”  
“ I'm here..Are you alright ? ”  
“ Rose...”  
He lifted a hand to touch her face and smiled when he realized that she was alive and well.  
“ Doctor ? ”  
Still under influence of the nightmare he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face in her shoulder.  
The moment Rose wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his head her familiar scent surrounded him and he calmed down a bit.   
That was the effect she had on him equal parts intoxicating and soothing.  
“ Shhh...it's alright. I'm here..”  
Her gentle words and soft caresses almost put him to sleep. He never felt more safe and relaxed than when he was in her arms.  
Throughout the endless adventures he'd been he'd never found someone like her...the brightest star in his personal galaxy...the centar of his world.   
Nothing made sense without her. Just as he was about to fall asleep again he remembered. He raised his head to look into her kind eyes and said.  
“ Don't leave me Rose Tyler...don't ever leave me...”  
She chuckled at his expression before she noticed how seriously desperate he looked.   
“ As long as you want me here...well even then...I can't go back to being normal...”  
Without a second thought he let his emotions guide him as he took her face in his hands and gave her a quick kiss.  He chuckled at her shocked expression before he gave her another one, then another on her cheek, he continued kissing her face until she started giggling.  
“ Doctor...”  
She cradled his face in her hands chuckling at his sudden display of affection as she kissed him to stop him.  
“ You sure you're okay doctor ? ”  
“ I'm fantastic sweet Rose. Fantastic. ”  
“ You want me to leave you to get some rest ? ”  
“ No ! ” shocked at his sudden outburst he corrected his answer  
“ I mean...you can stay if you want to...” hoped that he didn't sound too desparate.  
“ It's a cold night...I suppose a little warmth won't be unwelcomed. ”  
She laid next to him, he surprised her and himself again when he laid his head over her heart cuddling in her side.  
“ It this okay ? ”  
Gently she started running her fingers through his hair as she replied.  
“ It's fantastic...”   
All he could do was smile before the warmth and soft thrum of her heart put him to sleep.


End file.
